Entre ganar o perder ¿EXISTE LA PALABRA EMPATE?
by laynad3
Summary: Muchas veces buscamos en la vida retos que hagan más interesante la vida...veremos si, entre Raito y Ryuk pueden suceder situaciones que hagan reír a uno o llorar al otro...o todo por el contrario los divierta a ambos ¿Quien de los dos, es más astuto?
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Este es un pequeño inicio de las historias que estoy escribiendo sobre ellos (Raito y Light), pues su relación como shinigami y pactante del Death note me llama mucho la atención, en especial cuando esos dos se parecen más de lo que ambos quieran admitirlo…en cierto sentido ambos buscan la diversión en lo que los rodea para quitarse el aburrimiento por poseer algo invaluable que los hace especiales, por un lado el poder de un dios y un cuaderno para matar personas y el otro, el de un humano sumamente inteligente y hábil que tiene la capacidad de ser frío y calculador manipulando siempre todo a su alrededor.

Ya saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría que lo fueran…en fin, espero que disfruten de estas cortas algunas un poco largas sobre mis dos personajes favoritos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No es que la vida fuera difícil, por el contrario, era en cierto sentido interesante, aunque para alguien como él, el mundo actual, es decir el ambiente en el que protagonizaba el papel de un estudiante modelo, inteligente, guapo y con un futuro prometedor, era casi todo el tiempo aburridor. Sin embargo, no todo estaba mal, pues al poseer el Death Note y su acompañante shinigami, la emoción volvió a inundarlo y su ingenio se vio nuevamente desafiado por un reto atractivo. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para lograr con ese cuaderno lo que deseaba y proclamarse como el dios que esta sociedad actual necesita…claro que de vez en cuando uno que otro juego entre él y Ryuk también signifique un reto y una amenaza ante su supremacía intelectual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como dije, es tan solo el prologo…así que esto está por comenzar….


	2. Apuesta

APUESTA 

Hola¡¡¡ pues como lo prometí, el primer capitulo de esta colección de historias sobre Raito y Ryuk, esta es un poco seria y aquí muestro una parte diferente del shinigami (comparada con las otras veces), pero era necesario para que cuadren las demás que vienen en camino…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata.

Disfrútenla¡¡¡¡

Ahh… hago la aclaración, tuve un error de redacción en el prólogo, desgraciadamente no sé porque no me lo han arreglado siendo que ya efectué los cambios, sin embargo ya saben que me refería a Raito y Ryuk (jejeje tuve un colapso a la hora de digitar la historia…)

Ahora si…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba agotado por el duro trabajo del día, era difícil mantener a L a raya y a la vez tratar de ser Kira. Sin embargo, le estaban saliendo bien las cosas, luego de jugar inteligentemente sus cartas había logrado desviar un poco la investigación de su persona y evitar así las miradas y comentarios sobre la suposición de que él fuera el asesino en serie.

Ya descansaba en su cama en medio de la oscuridad tan sólo iluminado por los pálidos rayos de la luna, su silueta se mezclaba de manera tétrica con los demás objetos de la habitación y ningún sonido profanaba el silencio exquisito que lo rodeaba. Muy cerca de donde se hallaba permanecía recostado en la pared un bulto grande y encorvado que miraba atento el cielo, sentía un poco de frío y por su mente deambulaba la idea de probar una jugosa y roja manzana, pero para ello tendría que romper la tranquilidad de la que se veía acompañado y a su vez alterar el plácido sueño del humano...lo pensó dos veces y decidió ponerle fin a esa estúpida atmósfera que en un principio parecía adecuada y ahora lo estaba matando de aburrimiento.

-**Raito...**

El chico escuchó la voz del Shinigami, sin embrago no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una discusión con el, sabía perfectamente lo que quería y odiaba el hecho de tener que verse obligado a levantarse de tan cómoda posición.

-**Si me sigues ignorando como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no me contendré y anotaré tu nombre en mi Death Note**-pronunció sin vacilación utilizando un tono despectivo para llamar la atención del otro.

Pareció pensarlo y luego de un momento le respondió:

-**No creo que quieras irte a tu mundo a jugar con tus camaradas y a seguir comiendo manzanas desabridas...**

-**No creas que porque eso no me gusta, seguiré aguantando esta situación que se está tornando aburrida.**

-**¿Aburrida?**- Raito se levantó para mirar a Ryuk, no creía que se estuviera cansando, siendo que parecía disfrutarlo.-** ¿Estas bromeando?**

-**No...**

-**¿Acaso no puedes ver que estoy relajado después de todo ese rollo con el caso de Kira?**

-**No es mi problema, en un principio fuiste tú quién decidió jugar a esto...así que aguántelo y dame una manzana...**

-**Hump, búscala por tu cuenta, ya sabes que no hay nadie en casa.**

-**Raito**

**-¿Estás enojado? Es la primera vez que te veo de esa forma.**

El shinigami evadió el comentario y siguió observando el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

-**No me disculparé por no darte una manzana, pero tienes razón con lo de L y Kira, yo pienso que esto ya se ha alargado más de lo necesario.**

Ryuk lo miró atentamente esperando las siguientes palabras, deseaba que pronto se le ocurriera algo interesante. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

-**kukuku…**-sonrió maliciosamente ante algo que pasó por su cabeza.

-**Tu cambio de ánimo me asusta, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento…**

-**Raito…hagamos algo que nos divierta durante un buen rato…**

-**¿Qué estás pensando?**

-**Bueno, pues…no sé…considero que ante la falta de emociones y retos, deberíamos hacer una apuesta.**

-**¿Una apuesta?**-ahora si estaba confundido, y algo malo iba pasar de todo eso.

-**Si. No existen reglas en cuanto a los medios o artimañas que se utilicen…**

-**Para hacer que.**

-**La apuesta consiste en hacer lo que sea para molestar al otro, eso incluye hacerlo enojar, desesperarse, llorar y toda la gamas de emociones que puedas imaginar o situaciones en que normalmente odiaría tener que involucrarse.**

**-Eso no es justo, pues tú no acostumbras a expresar ese tipo de sentimientos, aunque lo segundo es algo en lo que siempre te ves envuelto… Además ¿Que clase de apuesta absurda es esa?**

**-jejeje pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo y esa es la intención, que entre más absurdo e ilógico sea, más interesante serán los resultados.**

Raito guardó silencio, era lógico que Ryuk solo buscaba la forma de enloquecerlo y disfrutar con su dolor, pero también representaba la oportunidad de humillar y hacer un poco sumiso al dios de la muerte.

-**Está bien. Pero si yo gano…**-No pudo terminar porque el shinigami se acercó rápidamente a él y lo acostó violentamente con un brazo.

Ryuk no movió su extremidad de su pecho, pero no pronuncio nada, simplemente lo observaba con esos ojos aterradores. Raito por su parte le sostuvo la mirada, su comportamiento era bastante extraño y su silencio le estaba carcomiendo los nervios, pero el no se iba a dejarse intimidar ante una propuesta patética.

-**Tienes miedo de que yo gane, y por eso no quieres que elijamos un premio porque entonces ¿te verás comprometido?**

Ryuk se movió hasta posicionarse sobre Raito, y acercó su rostro hasta que quedaron uno cerca del otro.

-**Lo malinterpretas, jejeje…sería preferible que el ganador escogiera su premio una vez haya ganado.**

Ante esta afirmación el chico se vio confundido, pues no esperaba tal cosa.

-**¿Por qué?**

-**Pues si lo escogemos ahorita puede ser que cambiemos de opinión, pero si lo vamos pensando durante el tiempo que dure la apuesta será más interesante.**

-**¿Y cuando se decide quien es el ganador?**

**-¿Te parece dentro de un mes?**

**-umm, si esta bien.**

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, y la voz de su madre se oyó al otro lado…

-_¿Raito, me permites un momento? Necesito comentarte algo, te prometo que no será mucho, no quiero interrumpir tu descanso._

El shinigami se intentó apartar de el, pero Raito detuvo su mano para hacerlo permanecer en la posición en la que se encontraba.

-**Espera, aún no hemos aclarado algo**.-susurra

-**Adelante mama…**

La mujer abre la puerta y mira a su hijo que esta recostado en la cama, Raito voltea su rostro para poder observarla.

-_Lo siento…lo que sucede es que tu hermana necesita hacer un compras y dejar listas unas cosas para su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿podrías acompañarla mañana? Tu padre ni yo podemos…te lo pido._

No le gustaba mucho la idea de acompañar a su hermana, no es que fuera molesto, pero conocía que en esa clase de preparativos las mujeres se demoraban una eternidad escogiendo lo que les gusta y paseando miles de vitrinas para elegir siempre la de la primera tienda que visitaron. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo: Ryuk es muy parecido a él, y si ejecutaba bien sus movimientos lograría disimular su disgusto, convirtiéndolo en su arma para fastidiarlo y finalmente obtener la ventaja en la estúpida apuesta.

-**Ok mamá…acompañaré a Sayu mañana, no te preocupes.**

-_Gracias Raito sabía que podía confiar en ti…que descanses…_

Una vez que la puerta se cerró el shinigami se movió inquieto sobre él

-**¿Qué?**

-**¿Por qué aceptaste? Pensé que ese tipo de cosas no te gustaban.**

-**Es mi hermana, no debo ser egoísta ¿verdad?**

-**Eso ni lo crees tú...Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, pensé que habíamos terminado**

-**Quiero saber ¿cumplirás tu palabra? Si yo gano y escojo lo que deseo que hagas me cumplirás, ¿lo harás?**

-**jujuju… ¿Desconfías?**

-**Responde**

-**jejeje te doy mi palabra de dios de la muerte...¿Y tú?**

**-Hump**

Ryuk unió su meñique con el de Raito y así sellaron la apuesta, desde ese momento comenzaba ese absurdo juego que acarrearía problemas para ambos... ¿Quién será el ganador?

-**Quítate que quiero dormir.**

**-¿Y mi manzana?**

**-¿Sigues con eso? Ya déjalo**

**-Iie…no me quitaré…Raito…**

Raito lo pateó y lo mandó a volar por la habitación. Satisfecho de su acción, se recostó de medio lado y cerró sus ojos para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-**kukuku lamentarás no haberme dado la manzana…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari…creo que se me fue la mano, me quedó largísimo...Pero mi intención con los otros es que sean más cortos…

Espero que me dejen reviews a ver que tal les parece


	3. Preparativos

PREPARATIVOS ... Y A CELEBRAR 

Hola¡¡ bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo de esta historia loca q se me ocurrió un día tratando de llenar la sección de Raito & Ryuk (pues no hay muchos fanfics sobre ellos dos...)..a mi la verdad me encanta sus personalidades y lo interesantes que son..Otra cosa, los flash back están en primera persona, son narrados por Ryuk...Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron su review, así que sin más preámbulos los dejo.

Ya saben estos personajes no me pertenecen son de: Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había ignorado todos estos días, ya estaba agotado de eso, la verdad no llegó a creer lo importante que era dirigir unas cuantas palabras al chico hasta que este simplemente dejó de hablarle o darle cualquier señal de que lo veía, diciéndolo de otra manera: para Raito el no existía y eso significaba cero manzanas en una semana completa, lo cual empeoró sus síntomas de abstinencia que se volvieron peores con el paso del tiempo y su locura empezó a manifestarse (cosa que nunca creyó que sucedería).

FLASHBACK 

El día comenzó de mal manera, Raito se levantó y procedió a su acostumbrado ritual de limpieza y luego de desayunar tranquilamente bajo la charla amena de su hermana respecto a todo lo que harían ese día prosiguió a prepararse para partir a realizar las compras, yo en cambio me tuve que conformar con quedarme a un lado pues ni siquiera se le ocurrió dejarme algo que comer, era tedioso tener que soportar esas circunstancias tan banales y carentes de diversión que me estaba quedando dormido.

Salieron directo al centro comercial, y durante el trayecto sólo atiné a observar a la multitud que caminaba agitada y bulliciosa. Era inútil intentar hablar ya que de todos modos aunque no estuviéramos jugando con la apuesta el no se atrevería a parecer un loco que habla consigo mismo en medio de la calle.

-Que aburrido...

Sayu parecía emocionada y de verdad lo estaba, pues corría de aquí para allá, mientras Raito sólo la veía con una sonrisa amable.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Así que decidió luego de haber terminado la fiesta de Sayu atacar a su presa (ya saben a quien me refiero) mientras esta dormía.

Se subió cuidadosamente en la cama, procurando hacer el menor movimiento que despertara al menor y se deslizó con sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de las caderas de este, que eran arropadas por una fina sábana ceñida suavemente a su figura, dirigió sus brazos hasta el cuello y sus manos se intentaron cerrar a través de el para impedir que cualquier ensayo de tomar oxígeno fuera nulo, sin embargo se detuvo a penas rozando la piel del humano (que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado, aunque no lo admitía) , sabía que era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo...¿Tanto le había perjudicado, que todo lo condujo hasta este momento?. Estaba seguro que nada de esto solucionaría su problema de hambre y sólo lograría darle el placer a Raito de verlo sufrir...aunque era lógico que este ya se percató de su situación por eso no la paró.

Sentado casi sobre el, sus pensamientos estaban vagando lejos inclusive de esa habitación, pues no se dio cuenta que era observado por una mirada curiosa, atenta a cada reacción que provocó premeditadamente en el Shinigami.

-**Nunca creí que los shinigamis fueran tan interesantes...-**dijo Raito con una sonrisa de autosuciencia y malicia.

Ryuk se sobresaltó ante la voz tranquila y suave del ser que tenía bajo de si. Sostuvo su mirada y en ella sólo encontró satisfacción... si ese sentimiento que pisoteaba su orgullo, pero ya no reaccionaba a nada, abandonó cualquier rastro de dignidad...

-**Raito...una manzana...-**su voz sonabasuplicante, era obvio que estaba desesperado, realmente quería una y la conseguiría a cualquier precio.

La sonrisa del mejor estudiante de Japón se ensancho, estaba feliz de haber logrado semejante resultado con algo que al principio creyó no funcionaría en Ryuk, pero al parecer se equivocó.

**-¡ Raito ¡-** gritó frustrado al ver que de esa manera tampoco llegaría a nada, golpeó furioso el colchón y se levantó dispuesto a descansar un rato, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

FLASHBACK 

Luego de ayer haber realizado un par de compras, Sayu insistió en que su queridísimo oniisan la acompañara a reunirse con sus amigas, con la tonta excusa de que al estar él presente ellas no se negarían en asistir (quién se cree eso, ahh?)

No sé porqué Raito accedió, pero realmente me estaba comenzando a molestar con esa aptitud de autocomplacencia hacia su hermana que no era digna y propia de él.

Y así terminamos con unas niñas locas detrás del hermano mayor de Sayu, lo atendían, le preguntaban, lo adulaban; y el simplemente sonreía o de vez en cuando rompía a carcajadas bastante divertido con las ocurrencias de las mocosas. Nada le perturbaba , aunque yo gritara con esa constante melodía de Raito una manzana. Nada. No me escuchaba, no me atendía.

El mismo escenario ocurrió el resto de la semana, algo nuevo e irracional salía y me veía envuelto en eso, claro que la noche de la celebración no me atreví a bajar, que aburrimiento...así que me quedé mirando hacia el infinito pensando que plan maquiavélico se me ocurría para vengarme.

Pasada la media noche, Raito subió y se acostó sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropas, posiblemente estaba cansado de la fiesta. No me dedicó ni una mirada o una palabra..claro no era raro después de todo lo sucedido, entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente...esperaría a que durmiera y lo obligaría a darme una manzana.

(así es como terminé furioso, frustrado y sin mi manzana...la idea no fue buena después de todo.)

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Cuando se hallaba cerca de la ventana, algo chocó contra su cabeza y cayó, volteó a mirar y se encontró con una manzana tirada en el suelo, sin pensarlo la tomó y la tragó entera.

-**Gané esta vez...Creo que la apuesta será pan comido, si quieres las demás están en el segundo cajón…**

El shinigami lo miró desconcertado, de nuevo lo utilizó hasta hacerlo rebajarse a ese punto…

**-¿Lo tenías planeado, ehh? Jeje, se está poniendo divertido, más de lo que imaginé…pero la próxima vez no será así, no te confíes...haré que pagues esta...Raito.**

Ni se inmutó ante el comentario, simplemente se dejó caer y cerró los ojos

-**Buenas noches Ryuk…**

Ryuk permaneció un rato más viendo aquella figura recostada en la cama, tan tranquila y confiada, y entonces supo que gozaría verlo en una situación como la que acababa de ocurrir, porque el humano representaba su entretención favorita.

-**Buenas noches…Raito…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jujuju hice sufrir a mi pobre Ryuk, pero no resistí las ganas de ponerlo en una situación como esa. En fin, espero que les haya gustado…Ya saben dejen reviews... ahh y la cuenta va:

RAITO: 1

RYUK: 0

EMPATES: 0

Mi adelanto, es q no todo ira bien para Raito...el siguiente capitulo será la revancha para mi Shinigami favorito y les aseguro que la van a disfrutar. Probablemente, el siguiente capitulo se demore pues ya entro a estudiar y la u siempre gasta demasiado de mi tiempo..buuuaaaaaaaaa se me acabaron las vacaciones¡¡¡¡


	4. Cita

Hola¡¡

Hola¡¡

Pues a petición de Amayakuu que de una forma bastante agradable me entusiasmo para colocar el otro capitulo que tenía incompleto, decidí terminarlo y he aquí el capitulo 3…

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata.

Sin mas preámbulos que lo disfruten¡¡

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

Trabajaba en frente de la computadora buscando pistas de Kira junto con Ryuuzaki que de vez en cuando me dirigía la palabra para compartir alguna suposición, por mi parte tan sólo esperaba atento a cualquier movimiento del shinigami que repentinamente había desaparecido, sabía que se vengaría de lo de la última vez, y tendría que cuidarme.

-**Raito-kun**

-_Maldita la hora que aposte con Ryuk, ¿desde cuando lo tomo tan en serio?_

Quien sabe donde se había metido…

-**Raito-kun**

-**Ehh?-**Reaccioné ante el llamado de la persona que se encontraba a mi lado mirándome curiosamente mientras yo había dejado de teclear algo en el pc.

-**Te he estado llamando desde hace rato y no me respondes, hoy definitivamente estas elevado ¿Acaso sucedió algo?**

Tsk, una mueca de molestia invade mi rostro por la intromisión de L en mis pensamientos, sin embargo, la borro inmediatamente y sonrío.

-**No te preocupes, estoy bien, tan sólo recordaba algo. ¿Decías?**

-**¿Te has peleado con Misa?**

-**Ryuuzaki**

**-¿Estas molesto porque últimamente te acoso demasiado con eso de Kira?**

**-Ryuuzaki…**

**-¿Te sientes culpable por lo que haces?, por mi hay ningún problema si confiesas tal vez pueda intervenir…**

**-¡RYUUZAKI¡ podrías dejar de decir estupideces, te he dicho que no sucede nada¡**

**-Cálmate Raito-kun, deberías tomarte un descanso, tal como una voz en mi consciencia me dijo.**

**-Lo siento, perdí el control, y no necesito vacaciones.**

**-Si es lo mejor Light-kun, hasta Kira también lo hace…**

**-Ryuuzaki ¿Qué estás insinuando?**

**-Nada Raito-kun**

Una vena comienza a palpitarme en la cabeza, ante los comentarios directos de L, dios no sabe cuanto me enfurece su máscara de tranquilidad e ingenuidad, si perfectamente intenta tentarme para que cometa un error y caiga ante él, pero se equivoca, lo soportaré hasta que encuentre la manera de eliminarlo.

La puerta de la habitación donde nos hallamos se abre dando paso a una linda y encantadora Misa (desde el punto de vista de la mayoría), que corre directamente hasta donde permanezco sentado y cae en mi regazo abrazándome fuertemente como si me fuera a escapar. Noto también que Ryuk ha llegado también y fija su mirada en mí sonriendo mordazmente.

-**¡Misa ha extrañado mucho a Raito¡**

-**Misa bájate de mí que tengo que trabajar-** la chica hace un puchero infantil y me observa con un falso enojo.

-**No te preocupes Raito-kun, te puedes tomar el resto del día libre-**Ryuuzaki voltea a coger un dulce de la mesita de controles dejándome totalmente fuera de lugar.

-**Ehh? ¿Como así, porque lo has decidido?**

-**Yo le dije a Ryuuzaki que estabas bajo mucha tensión y que debería darte una tarde para relajarte de tu trabajo, entonces tendremos una cita, nee**

Ahora sí que estaba furioso, nadie le había dado permiso de decidir sobre lo que quería, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto y por la forma como miraba el shinigami me daba cuenta que el era el titiritero detrás de todo eso, así que eso era su venganza, pero no lograría cumplir con su objetivo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y allí estaba yo, escuchando el sonido de la voz de aquella chica de cabellos dorados y coletas, que hablaba entusiasmada sobre algo que la verdad no tenía ni idea. Llevábamos al menos 1 hora en esta aburrida situación y no parecía llegar a su fin.

A mi lado permanecía Ryuk con esa sonrisa sádica, divertido por lo que ocurría, pues para él, el verme así, era todo un acontecimiento que llamaba su atención.

-_Baka_-pensé, lamentándome por dejarte disfrutar de mi sufrimiento-_pero me las pagarás luego…-_sonreí ante la posibilidad de venganza, pues no había podido evitar toda la secuencia de sucesos que siguieron luego de salir de la central.

El shinigami percibió mi expresión…al parecer ya intuía que sucedería después (_siempre le hago lo mismo, jeje_), entonces de un momento a otro comienza a reír con ganas mientras me deja sorprendido a Misa y a mí, haciendo que ella guarde silencio por la repentina acción.

**-¿Ocurre algo, Ryuk?**-indago con curiosidad

-**kukuku…nada Raito…sólo recordaba algo…**

-**nee, que es Ryuk, ¡¡cuéntale a Misa-Misa¡¡**

-**jeje…Misa, no quisiera dañarte la sorpresa, pero Raito pronto tendrá un periodo de descanso…**

_-¡¿Qué diablos…?¡-lo miré con enojo_

Su mueca malvada se extendió en todo su rostro.

-**¡¿De veras Raito?¡ ¡Ahora podremos vernos todos los días¡ ¡¿No crees que es fabuloso?¡-**Me observaba con alegría y ojos brillantes.

**-¡¡NO¡¡-**grité para mis adentros, ¡Maldito Ryuk¡

-**¿Raito?**

-**¿Raito?**

-**¿Estas bien? ¡¿Raito?¡ ¡¡RAITO¡¡**

* * *

En fin pobre Raito, tendrá que soportar las enormes charlas de Misa-Misa, mientras mi kawaii Ryuk disfruta de su sufrimiento…esta vez ganó el shinigami…

Para el siguiente capitulo ocurrirá algo especial entre estos dos, lo pondría de inmediato jejeje (ya lo tengo hecho¡¡) pero los dejaré con la duda, les juro que el siguiente es mi favorito¡¡

Hasta la próxima vez..

**Marcadores:**

Raito: 1

Ryuk: 1

Empates: 0

Sobra decir que dejen sus reviews…


	5. Dia de enfermedad

**DIA DE ENFERMEDAD…YO, ¿PREOCUPADO?**

¡¡Hola¡¡ Esta historia pensaba hacerla más corta pero como ven no lo logré (gota estilo anime)…ehhh pues se me ocurrió la idea de mostrar un lado diferente del shinigami y que de paso se diera un empate entre los dos…

Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata (buaaaaa, yo quiero q sean míos…T.T)

Disfrútenla es mi favorita¡¡

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**--Flash Back--**

Llevaba la mayor parte del día distraído y algo alejado, cosa bastante extraña en Raito, pues normalmente acostumbraba a charlar sobre sus planes conmigo…y darme una que otra manzana, pero hoy especialmente se comportaba extraño y lucía bastante agotado (¿será por estudiar tanto?). No le presté mucha atención, ya que como shinigami, no suelo preocuparme por los humanos. Sobre todo cuando mi última acción con respecto a sus vacaciones y Misa lo habían dejado verdaderamente hecho una fiera a punto de asesinarme (jeje), por lo tanto debía preocuparme de su silencio tenso y su mentalidad vengativa. Claro que hoy parecía diferente no se le veía la menor intención de hacer algo bien porque por lo que contemplé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde las cosas le estaban saliendo mal.

Finalmente la última clase terminó, y Raito salió lo más rápido posible despidiéndose de su acosador compañero y enemigo, Ryuuzaki; desfiló ante las miles de chicas locas por él y caminó hasta la salida del instituto.

**--Fin del Flash Back--**

Y ahí estábamos, recorriendo el conocido trayecto a su casa, el iba con la vista perdida en el horizonte sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra… aún así insistí en saber que le sucedía, pues si le pasaba algo, dejaría de recibir mi vicio (y ya saben que me sucede cuando eso ocurre…)

-**Raito…**

No respondió….me ignoraba, aún estaba enfadado o no me había escuchado.

-**Raito…**

Esta vez pareció oírme pues ladeo un poco su cabeza para darme a entender que me escuchaba.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?**

El me miró directamente sorprendido por la pregunta, fue entonces cuando pude observar que el brillo en sus ojos no era el mismo, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su respiración era un poco agitada (una visión encantadora¡¡)

-**Nada Ryuk…** (Si claro, no le creas, Ryuk¡¡)-contesto algo agotado.

Cuando llegamos dejó todo en la sala y se acercó a la cocina para tomar algo como una pastilla… y luego de beberse casi por completo la jarra del agua me lanzó una jugosa manzana, que tomé para devorarla con gusto. Pasó por mi lado para seguramente ir a la habitación, sin embargo, en lugar de oír el ruido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras, escuché como algo pesado había caído al suelo. Me volteé para mirar y me encontré con un Raito desmayado.

Por unos segundos la preocupación me asaltó y me moví rápido para ayudarlo.

-**¿Raito?**

-**Estoy…bien…**

_Hump que humano tan baka…-_pensé, cómo iba a estar bien estando en ese estado tan patético y lamentable.

Lo tomé con cuidado en mis brazos y lo subí a la habitación donde lo deje para traer algo de compresas frías (estaba más caliente de lo normal)… (ayy tan lindo Ryuk¡¡)

ooooooooooooooooo

Varias horas después de lo que pasó, lo observo y noto como cada vez está mejor y parece recobrar su vitalidad.

-**Gr…a…ci...as**-me susurra cuando nota que me he acercado para tomarle la temperatura.

-**Los humanos son tan interesantes….**

Cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación de frío que la mano de Ryuk le provocaba y le parecía exquisita aún en cuando la fiebre desapareció en su totalidad. Se sentía vulnerable al no haber logrado planear algo en contra de Ryuk por lo de la última vez pero en su estado no se le antojaba nada, sólo descansar y extrañamente dejar que el dios de la muerte lo cuidara porque se sentía condenadamente bien, eso y lo que hizo antes para que la temperatura bajara y calmara ese bochorno del que se apoderaba su cuerpo enfermo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOWARIooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, me pareció muy interesante sacar el lado cariñoso de Ryuk (por así decirlo), colocando un Raito enfermo y al shinigami preocupado…son tan lindos¡¡ son mis favoritos… jajaja por otro lado mas adelante les contaré que fue lo que hizo Ryuk, aún me debato si colocar algo comprometedor entre los dos...jajaja

También me gustaría pedir a aquellos que leen si tienen alguna idea, pues ando como corta de inspiración últimamente ya saben ando ocupada en la universidad...

Ahhh se me olvidaba gracias nena **Amayakuu**, nuevamente tu review me inspira sobre todo porque parece que casi nadie lee los fanfics últimamente y eso también me tiene desanimada con esto...

No se les olvide dejarme reviews…acepto criticas y opiniones…(no sean crueles conmigo)

**Marcadores:**

Raito: 1

Ryuk: 1

Empates: 1

Primer empate¡¡ lo hice porque en todo debe haberlo o no? Y para darles un descanso¡¡

**Adelanto:** Pues la verdad aún no se me ha ocurrido pero diría que es el turno de Raito para moverle el piso a Ryuk jajaja...

Ja ne¡


	6. Tentaciones

**ENTRE GANAR O PERDER ¿EXISTE LA PALABRA EMPATE?**

**-Tentaciones-**

No tengo disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, lo lamento, solo digo a mi favor que me tengan paciencia pues la inspiración se me había ido y ando como atrasada en todos los fics que tengo. Les cuento que ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y actualizare por ahí la otra semana, espero aprovechar las temporales vacaciones de la u. Pues como notaron, es un fic con toques ligeros de ¿shonenai? Se le podría decir, y pues luego de tanto meditarlo lo decidí, será yaoi con algunas escenas mas fuertes después, no es mi especialidad pero estos últimos meses he empezado con eso y en otro anime me ha ido bien. Espero que no se molesten por ese cambio y tampoco quiero ofender a nadie, así que el que no le guste es mejor que no lo lea, por ahora sólo habrá algunos toques pero eventualmente subiendo el nivel. No siendo más…ahh no se si quedo un poco OOC, pero intente no salirme de sus personalidades.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a: **judi42, Amayakuu **y** BlueSaffier. **Sus reviews me ayudan a continuar.

**Disclaimer: **Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata, sólo los tomo prestados para estas historias alocadas.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Un videojuego inofensivo se convertiría en el arma perfecta para aventajar en la apuesta y detener esa ridícula competencia. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo últimamente sus movimientos no surtían el efecto deseado y eso le estaba ocasionando inconvenientes con su trabajo. Su meta no era divertirse o humillar al shinigami, era crear un mundo libre de criminales donde el sería el dios que gobernaría. Sin embargo, (y dadas las circunstancias), comenzaría a solucionar un problema a la vez, y para ello necesitaba la última versión de aquella absurda distracción. No era para nada de su agrado, ya que no era un pervertido, frustrado sexual, reprimido o aficionado, simplemente este tipo de juego era el indicado para mancillar el orgullo del dios de la muerte. Después de todo, quién mejor que él, para esa clase de situaciones siendo un humano a comparación de su contraparte, un mero observador, un amateur e inexperto en ese arte: mujeres y sexo.

Bien, el primer paso estaba dado. Quedaba por decidir en que momento retaría al otro. Entró a la casa silenciosa, seguramente no habría ningún habitante en ella, y se dispuso a buscar a su presa. No sería difícil hallarlo pues lo más probable es que se encontrara muy pegado al televisor de la sala observando algunos de los programas que gustaba tanto como la propia Sayu.

-Me pregunto si esa porquería no dañará tu cabeza ¿Cómo puede un shinigami disfrutar eso?- lo soltó maliciosamente con el tono más burlón y grotesco que su voz le permitía. El aludido levantó la vista hacia el chico de pie a unos pasos de él. Lo observó detalladamente y volvió a enfocar su atención en el televisor.

-Las telenovelas son interesantes, aunque hay cosas que no entiendo, pero está en la naturaleza humana ser tan complicados…

-¿Eh?- se sintió repentinamente ignorado en su intento de ofensa. Llevó su mano hacia los controles del aparato y lo apagó.- Me asustas con ese tipo de comentarios. Ya te he dicho, no mires eso, te comportas extraño cuando lo haces. Ven Ryuk, tengo un reto que hacerte.

Los ojos del dios de la muerte brillaron de expectación. Siguió obedientemente al humano hasta la habitación y permaneció así hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada y bajo llave.

-Así que, vas a tomar revancha y a marcar un punto a tu favor. Umm, será difícil ya que has fracasado estos últimos días.

-Cállate, no necesitas recordarlo.

-kuku, pero es divertido.

-Bien. Aquí está.-Levantó el objeto entre sus manos dejando ver su cubierta nueva y reluciente.

-¿Un videojuego?

-No es uno cualquiera…-sonrió complacido al ver la expresión de duda de su rival- Es más especial de lo que parece, además, estoy seguro que no podrás con este.

-¿Y que tiene de especial?

-Ya lo verás. Sólo te diré, se llama Schoolmate (1)

-¿Schoolmate? ¿Qué es esa basura?

_Maldición…_

Presionó con fuerza el aparato entre sus manos y lo mandó a volar por los aires. Le dio la espalda a la pantalla a la vez que fijaba sus pupilas rojizas en el castaño.

-No creí que los humanos pudieran colocar en los juegos, esa clase de cosas. Desconozco ese tipo de actividades, ¡Light lo hiciste a propósito!

_Esa era la intención, y no darte ni cuenta…ingenuo._

No recibió respuesta alguna, el adolescente continuaba presionando los botones de la pequeña consola frente a la cual se encontraban sentados. Podía decir y asegurar que desde el propio comienzo había notado la sonrisa confiada del humano sobre su triunfo. Tal vez debió meditar mejor que tipo de trampa estaba escondiendo. Desafortunadamente era tarde, y pronto el sonido dentro del procesador del juego le recordó que acababa de perder. Apretó sus garras de frustración al apreciar ese pequeño detalle después cuando ya era inútil. Suspiró, aquello no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y estaba seguro que no volvería a jugar aquella abominación, ya que alguien como él o tenía interés en esas ocurrencias tan bajas. Sin embargo, era curioso y eso, podía ser peligroso, porque quería saber más de aquello que vio en el videojuego, algo más práctico y no una simple ilusión.

-Este tipo de videojuegos nunca lo habías comprado, y se muy bien que no te interesan-declaró serio.

-Me conoces bien. Correcto. Pero sabía que no te negarías a jugar conmigo. Fue detestable pero cumplió su cometido. Esta vez perdiste, Ryuk.

Blanqueó los ojos perdido ante esas palabras, y vaya de que manera. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así y menos su activa mente que quería mayor información.

-Está bien. Pero me darás la revancha

-No

-¿Por qué? … Light…no seas injusto.

-No pienso jugar eso, de nuevo

-Entonces, ¿otro videojuego?

-Si es por cobrarte el punto, consíguete otra forma de hacerlo.- recibió una dura mirada por parte de este y volvió junto a su escritorio a continuar con sus deberes.

+---+

-No pareces muy animado el día de hoy…Ryuk, cuéntale a Misa-Misa-la chica le sonrió gentilmente a medida que caminaban de regreso a su hogar muy llena de compras. El shinigami lo pensó un poco, ella era una persona en la que podía confiar, humana y experta en el arte de relaciones sociales al igual que Light.

-Me preguntaba…los humanos tienen gestos de…aquello que llaman…amor con otros de su misma especie ¿verdad?

-¿Qué clase de gestos?

-Supongo que caricias, palabras o lo que haces con Light

-¿Oh? Te refieres a un beso…pero ¿por qué estás interesado en ello? Acaso…acaso ¿Estás enamorado?

-No creo que debas pensar en eso

-Entonces…

-Tal vez deberías explicarnos mejor, Ryuk – la voz neutra de Rem le recordó que no estaba conservando su habitual naturaleza y que se estaba adentrando en un terreno prohibido para un dios de la muerte. Decidió continuar, para eso había venido al mundo humano, y prefería el castigo antes de pasar nuevamente sus días sumido en el más profundo aburrimiento.

Aclaró sus ideas, y les comentó cuidadosamente todo lo sucedido con el videojuego excepto lo de la apuesta, pues ella podría interferir y eso no le iba a gustar.

-Con que un juego de citas…umm, pero es hentai, no entiendo porque Light tendría algún motivo para jugar contigo aquella cosa. Eso es de pervertidos…y Light no puede serlo. –lloriqueó tapando sus ojos cubierto de lágrimas. Continuaba recostada en la pequeña cama estirada en ella dejando ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

-Algo está sucediendo entre ustedes dos ¿verdad? Tu comportamiento y el de aquel chico han variado hace aproximadamente un mes.

-No se de que hablas Rem.

-¿Eso es cierto? Rem porqué no me lo habías dicho

-Supongo que no lo creí importante

-Umm

-¿Qué ganarías en obtener esa información de Misa?-el shinigami sólo sonrió ante el comentario pero se negó a responder el interrogante.

-Terminarás perjudicándolo, te lo advierto.

-Desde cuando te importa el poseedor de mi antigua Death Note

-Desde que Misa fijó sus ojos en él. Tus juegos lo dejaran al descubierto de sus enemigos

-No quiero que algo le pase a Light

-Lo sé, lo sé –aceptó resignado ante la insistencia de la rubia y la escondida advertencia de Rem.

+---+

-Tu molesta e insistente presencia me está fastidiando, que quieres –exigió el chico escribiendo en su cuaderno, iluminado a penas por una lámpara cercana. Entre las sombras la figura de Ryuk. Se movió un poco, sus ojos continuaron observando a su acompañante, a la vez que llevaba una que otra manzana jugosa a su boca.

-Siempre he estado aquí y no te ha molestado

-Sera porque hoy tienes una intención oculta y puedo notarla.-dejó su ocupación a un lado y giró la silla enfrentando al demonio recostado en su cama- ¿Y?

-Nada, disfruto de mi vicio…

-…

-Aunque…

Light contempló curioso como el shinigami dejaba a un lado la canasta y se acercaba hacia él. Levantó su rostro para enfrentar la mirada que le dirigía y para no perderse aquel acontecimiento extraño. Se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Ryuk se colocaron a lado y lado de su cabeza sosteniéndose por el orillo de la madera de aquel mueble donde anteriormente se hallaba escribiendo. La cercanía se hizo mayor y en un fugaz razonamiento, el chico detuvo el avance del otro colocando sus manos en los hombros del dios de la muerte. Se asustó. No sabía exactamente que significaba aquella acción.

-Ryuk que estás…

Sus brazos fueron apartados al tiempo que aquellas garras tomaban su barbilla y reducían el espacio entre los dos. Abrió más aún sus ojos cuando se percató de lo evidente. La boca del shinigami se acopló perfecta y rápidamente a la suya sellando cualquier protesta, pronto sintió la humedad del contacto y el movimiento de esa lengua acariciando cada parte de su interior.

Se removió, aquello no lo deseaba y ese incubo (2) se estaba aprovechando de su tamaño para someterlo. Se debatió con mayor fuerza logrando asestarle un golpe al estómago con su pierna derecha que lo liberó de su prisión. Cayó junto con la silla al suelo mientras que el dios de la muerte se quejaba de la brusquedad.

-¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo! –gritó perturbado intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Besándote, que más puede ser?

-¿Eh? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Qué estúpida idea te llevó a hacer eso!

-Es tu culpa

-¡Qué!

-Light, tu trajiste aquel videojuego, y quedé con la duda de saber que se sentí hacer eso, aquello que vi

-Oh, que idiota –se acomodó en la posición en la que estaba. Permaneció en el suelo. –Y que más pensabas hacer. No soy tu conejillo de indias.

-Bueno, eres lo más cercano que tengo para practicar. Además, si tengo que elegir entre Misa y tú, pues es clara la respuesta, y supongo que Rem no permitirá algo así.

-Y quién dijo que yo te lo permitiría, no te tomes confianzas donde no las hay. Ni lo pienses.

-kuku, no voy a cambiar de opinión

-Y yo creo que debo dejarte sin manzanas después de todo –ladró con enojo.

La información fue procesada por la cabeza del dios de la muerte.-Creo que tal vez debería olvidarlo…

_+…Dos días después…+_

-Light, ¿sigues enojado?

-No lo estoy Ryuk

-Light…

-…

Nuevamente se encontraban en la habitación, el uno recostado cómodamente mirando al techo y el otro anotando nombres en la Death Note.

-Light…-volvió a repetir

-Que quieres Ryuk. Estoy ocupado. Tengo que eliminar a una serie de criminales. Además, he de ser cuidadoso, L está muy atento a las últimas acciones del segundo Kira y debo estar seguro de lo que hare.

-Entonces deja de utilizar a Misa-Misa

-No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes…

-Umm, Rem…

-…

-Light…

-…

-…

-¿Y bien?

-No había pensado mejor el porqué de la separación de géneros entre los humanos…

-¿?-abandonó la escritura y la pluma para prestar atención a la nueva "incoherencia" del dios.

-Si te comparo con Misa ella tiene una anatomía muy diferente aunque no del todo alejada de la tuya, claro que si lo pienso…tu cuerpo me gusta más…

-Eres un pervertido…-inconscientemente llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios recordando el contacto íntimo que había tenido con Ryuk

-¿Sabes? Mes gustó besarte…me pregunto si coloco mi lengua en alguna otra parte…-paseó su vista por el cuerpo del menor

-¡No lo digas!

-…Sabrá igual de bien que tu boca, kuku

Light se sonrojó por aquel comentario atrevido y subido de tono. A cambio el shinigami recibió una contusión en la cabeza producto de una manzana lanzada como proyectil.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

(1) Schoolmate, por lo que investigue es una videojuego hentai reconocido por sus graficas y donde se mezcla una historia no sólo de citas sino va mas allá. Desconozco ese tipo de juegos pero si existe y pueden consultar si desean.

(2) Demonio masculino.

Creo que me quedó totalmente diferente a los capítulos anteriores, debo decir que en parte se debe a que he cambiado algo mi forma de escribir, espero que les haya gustado y no haber defraudado a nadie con este giro de los acontecimientos…

Como siempre, les digo que agradecería los reviews, son importantes para mejorar y también para sentirme satisfecha por mi labor.

Eh, el marcador es:

Light: 2

Ryuk: 1

Empates: 1

Ryuk está en desventaja, aunque el siguiente capitulo no tendrá su revancha tan fácilmente o ¿si?


End file.
